Wii C U
Introduction I know that you will think I'm insane while reading this, but I ask you to please hear me out. We all have seen and heard some creepy and disturbing things in video games. For example, Dead Hand from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, BEN, or even Pokemon Creepy Black. The thing is, what I found in my Wii U and its box is beyond creepy and shocking. What Happened It all started with me, standing in line to go into GameStop. "11:55pm," I said with a smile, "5 more minutes until I can get my hands on a Wii U!" It was very cold and dark and I could feel my fingers starting to get a frostbite, but I didn't care. I was really excited and glad that the Wii U was finally going to be released. I grew up with Nintendo video games and it made my childhood very enjoyable. I am still having a great time playing today! I began to grow impatient, so I passed the time by thinking of the good old days with Nintendo. Before I knew it, the doors were open. I was really close to the front of the line, so I didn't have to wait much longer. Once I was at the counter, I decided to purchase the Deluxe Set, so I could get more things and memory. "Here you are, sir. Thank you for shopping at GameStop," the cashier said with a very tired voice. I rushed out of the store with a huge grin, like a child getting the toy they have always wanted. I hopped into my car and began to drive home. On the way home, I noticed that there was only one car on the road with me. This car was very dark green and it looked very suspicious. It seemed to be following me, but I just ignored that thought and saw it as a coincidence. The car went a different way as soon as I drove onto my home street. I tried to ignore what just happened, but I still felt really nervous about the car. As I entered my house, I wanted to play the Wii U, but it was already 1:28am and I was exhausted. I placed the Wii U box on a table in the living room, got ready for bed, then I tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes, I realized that I was too excited to go to sleep. I was a kid on Christmas Eve, who couldn't wait to open their gifts that they convinced their parents to let them open them at midnight. I sprang out of bed, walked to the living room, sat down on the sofa, and just stared at the box. It was staring back at me, tempting me to open it and play, and I could have sworn it said my name. I immediately grabbed a knife that I left on the same table and began to open the box. "There it is," I said in a deep, serene voice, "my own Wii U." I removed the game pad out of the box and savored the moment. After that, I placed it gently onto the sofa. I continued looking through the box, just to see what else was inside. Everything seemed normal, until I found a strange note in the very back of the box. It was the Wii U logo, but it had a big, black oval above it with a red "C'" in the center. Under the oval, there was a black arrow pointing to the space between "Wii" and "U". This instantly puzzles me. I thought, "Who could have put this in here? A prank by a Nintendo or a GameStop worker?" I flipped the note over, and it had a message. It read: ''"Looks like you're the one who was chosen for "'this". Turn on the Wii U and get ready."'' I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I was too frightened to react. I ran straight to bed and tried my best to go to sleep. After about an hour, I was fast asleep. I had a nightmare that night. Everywhere I went, that same note would appear. It tormented me for the entire dream and it ended when I was crushed by a gigantic note. I woke up at 2:56am, and I was terrified. I remember that there is a psychological fact that stated: "If you wake up around 2-3am for no reason, there is an 80% chance that someone is staring at you". I was a turtle, hiding myself in my bed sheets. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but all I saw was the note. After a few minutes, I began to calm myself down by saying to myself that I was just overreacting. I managed to convince myself it was just all in my head. I was starting to fall asleep, until I thought I heard something. It sounded like someone was reaching into a bag of chips and then munching on them. The sound came from outside. I looked out my window in terror and saw nothing but darkness. Still, the sound was gradually getting louder and louder. I am now certain that someone or something was outside. I took another long look through the window. This time I saw a dark figure standing outside and it was watching me. It seemed to be the body of a human. It felt like I've been staring at the figure for hours, but it has only been a few minutes. After a few more minutes, it started creeping up closer and closer to the window. It was like a crocodile creeping up to its prey. I was sitting there, completely helpless. When it was finally at the window, it said to me in a very creaky, yet calm voice, "Don't worry, I mean no harm. As long as you do as I say." It was a lady. I nod to what she said. "Turn on that Wii U and get ready." She walked into the shadows and vanished. I believe that she is the one who put the note in the box. I did as she said and turned on the game pad, but I'm still not sure what the picture means or what "get ready" is supposed to mean. It seemed to start up normally, until the screen turned black. After a few minutes, the same picture on the note showed up. Then, it showed a dark figure sitting at a conference table. It said in a serious voice, "Hello, you are probably wondering who I am, what the note means, that car that followed you home, the person at your window, and a lot more things. Some of you're questions will be answered. I can't tell you who I am yet, but I will tell you who we are. We are the Wii C U. That's what the picture on the note means." I looked at the note. I noticed that the oval looked like an eye and the "C'''" was the pupil. "We put a note in only one game system box whenever a new game system comes out," he continued, "The person who receives the note is automatically part of the '''Wii C U, but to become an official member, they must sacrifice everything they have and be tested. Don't think it's impossible to complete the tests and sacrifices, we already have some official members. The person who followed you home in a green car is an official member and he is a person who has gone missing. The person who was at you're window earlier is also an official and a person who has gone missing. Yes, when you join, you'll be accounted as missing. If you choose not to join, we will "collect" you. Why? It is because it is too much work to put one of our notes in a sealed box. When someone is "collected" we have to put another note inside another game system box. Some people thought we were joking about "collecting" them. They were very foolish people. Those who tried running were caught instantly. So, what do you say?" I didn't know what to think. I was really nervous and I'm starting to sweat. "Yes," I said in a normal voice, "I will join the Wii C U." "Good," he said, "you will begin your tests... now." Everything went pitch black in the blink of an eye. I was terrified. I walked around and felt my surroundings. I felt a few crates and metal pipes. "I'm not in my house anymore..." I whispered. Suddenly, I saw a light in the corner of my eye. I dashed to it. When I stepped into the light, I was in a strange world. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked down at myself; I looked like I was an 8-Bit character. I gasp. I realized where I was. I was in the Super Mario Brothers game! It seemed awesome at first, but then I heard a voice that sounded a lot like F.L.U.D.D.'s voice (Super Mario Sunshine). It said, "The test will begin shortly. Every test is one level in each game you have ever played. You must complete the level to continue to the next. If you fail just once, you will be "collected"." I was terrified now. I was worried they will give me a level that I'm terrible at. "The test will begin in: 3..." the voice said. I'm shaking in fear. "2..." I gulp in panic. "1..." I calm myself. "Go!" I started to run forward. I was apprehensive throughout the entire test. I had a different perspective of the game than what I was used to. The enemies were bigger, the holes were longer, and everything expanded greatly in size. I managed to beat the first test with ease. When I walked into the castle at the end of the level, everything went pitch black. I looked around, but there was no exit. Suddenly, I found myself laying down in bed. "Was it all a dream?" I asked myself. I looked down at myself. I was back to normal. Everything felt normal, as if nothing ever happened, when I saw there was something under my pillow. It was a note with the Wii C U symbol. It had a note on the back, which read: "Congratulations. You've passed the first test, but only the first out of 651. Expect 50 new tests every night. YOU MAY NOT TELL ANYONE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WII C U UNTIL YOU ARE AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE WII C U!" l listened to the warning. Every night was a different test. I had to beat "The Manta Storm" level from Super Mario Sunshine, the first level of Resident Evil 4 (Wii edition), and so on. Each test was harder than the last, as expected. After 2 weeks, I was finally done with the tests and I became an official member of the Wii C U.. Today I still am a current member of the Wii C U.. Since I'm supposed to be missing, I can't reveal my name. What I wrote above this is all that I can reveal about the Wii C U.. What we really do is Top Secret. Nobody outside the Wii C U knows that much about us. I would love to reveal more, but I can't or I'll be "collected". All I can say is, be very cautious with what you buy, especially if it's a video game console. You might end up having to join the Wii C U... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Mario Category:Paukymaun Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:TRUE STORY Category:THERY Category:DIALOGUE! Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Vidya games Category:Trollpasta archives Category:Bad creepypastas Category:Former fully-protected pages